Gideon Hask
| birth = 27 BBY | status = Deceased | death = 34 ABY, shot by Iden Versio | side = *Galactic Empire *First Order | species = Human | sex = Male | height =1.92 metres | hair = Red-Blond, grey by 34 ABY | eyes = Brown | skin = Light | playable = No | affiliation =Galactic Empire/ First Order | health = | weapon = | abilities = }} Gideon Hask is a supporting protagonist and later the primary antagonist in the campaign of 's . Hask grew up a difficult life on as an orphan before being taken in by the new Galactic Empire, where Hask found a sense of purpose, causing him to be zealously loyal to the Imperial regime. Hask grew up alongside Iden Versio as both were mentored under Protectorate Gleb on Vardos; Hask later went on to attend the academy at , graduating at the top of his class. Hask went on to join Inferno Squad alongside Del Meeko under Iden's command, offering his bravery, dedication, and disdain towards the Empire's enemies as well as his combat skills honed from a young age. Overview The campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II features Gideon Hask as an agent of Inferno Squad, serving alongside his fellow agent Del Meeko under the command of Iden Versio. Like the Versio family, Hask is extremely loyal to the Galactic Empire due to the circumstances of his childhood, never questioning the Empire's motives or actions, a trait that goes on to put him at odds with others in the Empire after a fateful event leaves the Empire vulnerable and the galaxy in a state of chaos. Trivia * Gideon was portrayed by Paul Blackthorne. *When Iden Versio and Del Meeko betrayed the Empire and defected to the New Republic, Gideon Hask still remained loyal to the Empire, because of his hatred toward the Rebels. *According to the book'' Star Wars Battlefront: Inferno Sqaud'', Hask lost his mother and father to a rebel attack in Kuat's Orbital Ring, this explains his hatred toward rebels. *Also according to the book, Hask graduated at the top of his class and the Imperial Academy. *Hask served as second-in-command of Inferno Squad. *Gideon Hask possessed an E-11 Blaster Rifle. *During his time with the First Order, he carried a RK-3 Blaster Pistol. *After the Death Star II's destruction, and having Iden Versio and Del Meeko defecting, Hask later served in the Jakku Imperial Renmant. *Hask specialized in weapons, marksmen ship, and piloting. *Also during his time with the First Order, Hask received his own First Order Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer named Retribution. *He was also a former TIE Fighter pilot along with Iden Versio, and Del Meeko. *He wore black Stormtrooper armor with a black belt going across it. *Gideon had an Imperial TIE Fighter. During the Battle of Jakku, he flew a TIE Interceptor. *After Gideon returned Gleb to Admiral Garrick Versio, Versio promoted Hask to Commander. *After the Battle of Jakku, with Hask defeated by Iden, he vowed revenge for Iden defeating him on Jakku. *Gideon Hask was present during the Battle of Endor, in which he witness the destruction of the second Death Star. When he witnessed its destruction, Commander Iden Versio told him to contact the Admiral (Garrick Versio), Versio explained that the new chain of command was appointed to Vice Admiral Rae Sloane who held the highest rank within the Imperial Navy. Versio wanted Iden to get off the planet. Iden agreeded, and they were able to get off the planet with Hask's and Del's help. *Hask went with Iden Versio to Fondor to receive the satellites for Operation: Cinder, a project that formed a climate disruption ray, creating electrical storms and other extreme weather events. They were able to retrieve the satellites just before New Republic fleet came out of hyperspace to destroy and board the Dauntless, ''an Imperial Star Destroyer underneath the command of Moff Raythe. Hask helped Iden by getting into TIE Fighters to deal with the attack. Halfway through the battle, he and Iden boarded a Rebel ship and destroyed the shields. They succeeded, which was a victory for the Empire. *Gideon Hask, Del Meeko, Iden Versio were order by Admiral Versio to be sent down to Vardos to recover Gleb after Admiral Versio used Operation: Cinder on his and Iden's home planet. They reach to complex where Gleb was waiting, Iden and Del had specific orders to not allow any people to escape, but the did the opposite, thus having Iden and Del betraying the Empire. Gideon still remained loyal and contacted Admiral Versio of the betrayal. Admiral Versio instructed Gideon to still return Gleb to him, and he said he will deal with Iden and Meeko. *During the Imperial occupation of Bespin, Hask was hunted down by Iden and Del, believing that he was present on the planet, they found out he wasn't. Iden and Del then left and took out three Imperial Star Destroyers. *Hask was present during the Battle of Jakku, in which he flew a TIE Interceptor which was shot down by Iden. *Hask was to believed to have been dead, but it was revealed he lived. He fled with the Imperials to whom were going to form the First Order. *Hask then came out and was in charge of Project: Resurrection which involved the kidnapping of children to expand the First Order. *Hask then went to Athulla were Del was captured by Gleb. After being tortured by Kylo Ren, Hask then shot Del Meeko with a RK-3 Blaster Pistol. *He then went to Vardos, and met up with Iden who found Gleb shot by Hask. He then shot down the ''Corvus. Iden, wanted to seek revenge against Hask for killing Del Meeko who was her husband. Eventually, Iden was stoped by her daughter, Zay. Later on, Iden, Zay, and Shriv Suurgav who who replaced Gideon Hask after Iden's and Del's defecting to the New Republic , they went to destroy the hyper drive. After fighting through First Order Storm troopers and many other variants, they were able to disabled it, but halfway through Hask used a RK-3 Blaster Pistol that was pointed at Zay who was under neath his arms in a sort of arm lock. He was eventually killed by Iden, but Gideon also killed Iden after he shot her on her side. Gallery Gideon Hask Standing - Vince Rizzi.jpg|Gideon Hask in his full Imperial uniform. Ready for action. Gideon Hask Helmetless.png|A younger Gideon Hask without his helmet. Screen Shot 2018-08-15 at 9.41.50 PM.jpg|Hask's last moment. External links * Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Galactic Empire Category:Special Forces Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)